We have measured baroreflex sensitivity in patients with essential and secondary hypertension. Early results suggest the following: (1) Baroreflex sensitivity varies inversely with blood pressure; (2) Baroreflex sensitivity is decreased in both essential and secondary hypertension; and (3) The various techniques for measuring baroreflex sensitivity agree with one another.